1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a gasoline engine powered, hand-held circular saw. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gasoline powered circular saw which provides a means for making a precise, smooth cut in lumber without the need of an electrical power source and without need of a separate gasoline generating facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, the art has generally consisted of rotary blade cutting tools which either relied upon external electrical power sources or separate, or external, gasoline generating facilities.
Prior art known to the inventor, which generally concerns the relevant technical art of the present invention includes: Breer et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,304, issued Jun. 2, 1964; Ehlen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,351, issued Sept. 23, 1969; Townsend et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,888, issued May 26, 1970; Nagashima et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,438, Mar. 7, 1989; and, Clark et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,001, issued Jul. 18, 1989.
Conventional rotary cutting saws known to the art all lack the convenience and efficiency attainable by the present invention. For example, as alluded to above, gasoline powered saws require a separate generating unit for powering. The user of such a tool must either transport such a separate generating unit with him from place to place, in order to obtain full use of such a gasoline powered rotary cutting tool, or alternatively, be certain that the intended working place has access to such a generating facility.
With respect to electrically powered rotary cutting tools presently known to the art, such tools have generally required either a separate power source, such as an electrical outlet, or have otherwise been battery powered.
In the former case of a separate electrical power source, as with the gasoline generated rotary cutting tool, the user of such a tool must be certain of an available power source. This may be of particular difficulty if the user intends use of such an electrical power tool in an outside location, particularly if such location might be geographically remote, e.g., work related to the forestry industry.
In the latter instance, wherein the user of the electrical power tool is able to rely upon battery power, such a user must be certain that the battery of the tool is sufficient charged. In addition, if the tool is to be used at a point in time which is substantially later than the time when the electrical power tool was charged, the previously charged battery would necessarily begin to lose its charge and, therefore, not be as powerful, when in use, for as long a period of time as such tool might otherwise be.
In addition, it is generally well known that battery powered tools are particularly sensitive to weather conditions. For example, moisture and, particularly, cold weather can seriously diminish the life span of a particular charge therefore raising doubt as to whether a particular job, once begun in earnest, can be properly completed. Moreover, even a battery which may be charged and recharged many times will, over time, steady lose its efficiency and will eventually no longer be able to be recharged in an efficient, economical manner.
The prior art, to date, has not included the benefits of a gasoline engine powered rotary cutting tool over an electrical tool, without the need of a separate generating facility.
The present invention, as will be discussed in greater detail hereinafter, is concerned with providing users of such tools with the benefits attainable via a gasoline power tool, without the attendant drawbacks which gasoline powered tools presently include resulting from the requirement of a separate generating facility.